Anesidora
by ari-g
Summary: my take on missing scenes from Pandora
1. Chapter 1: the future then

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Smallville

**Anesidora**

Fifteen or so arrows flight on the air, most hit the target except three or four. "Again!" barks Oliver "remember that the goal is to not only get them down but to keep them that way. If you miss, you are dead"

"Sir" Jack's voice wavers a little the tall blonde always intimidated him.

"What?" the boy approaches him and delivers the information they've got.

"Are you sure?" he nods and hands him the envelope with their surveillance information.

"Take five boys and prepare yourself for a mission" whit that he turns away and goes to where she is. "Come on, she is gonna want to hear the details" Jack swallows. Their leader is one of the most terrifying and fascinating people he has ever met.

***

She looks up from her papers when they walk in. "What do you got for me?"

"It seems our favorite psychos Martians are planning a public execution of one individual of interest" She takes the envelope from Oliver. "This could be the opening we were waiting for, Chlo"

"And you trust him to come through?"

"No, but I trust that she would help him see it our way" Oliver shows her one of the pictures.

"Lois" her fingers linger at the face of one of the prisoners in the photo. "Good job, Jack. Oliver get the team ready, we are going in"

***

"So tomorrow we kill them all" He walks into what has become their command centre a bottle in hand. She was still going over the maps carefully rechecking their way in and out. Clark and Lois are nowhere to be seen.

"That's the plan" Her voice is cold, her eyes hard, and he hates Clark Kent and the world for making her this way. He lowers the bottle on the table next to two glasses.

"Tullamore Dew?" she raises an eyebrow.

He shrugs "I figure we might as well spent the night before the battle with some good old whiskey and a raunchy drinking song"

She takes the glass whit half a smirk. "How very Irish of you"

"What can I say, I'm loyal to me roots" He smirks, and she rolls her eyes at his mock accent. For a moment it is like it used to be before all of this, but as always way too soon the illusion shatters.

"Ollie" she looks down at her glass, and he knows what she is going to say.

"I know. You had to do it. We couldn't afford the risk of letting her live. She already killed Lana, we couldn't let her dismantle anymore of our plans" she looks up and he knows that she can see right through him. She always could.

"True, but I knew what she meant to you once upon a time. I'm sorry" her voice is soft, her eyes sad and full of understanding. She knew he wouldn't have been able to kill Mercy, he felt too guilty of how she ended up becoming what she was. So Chloe did what she had to protect the greater good.

"I know" his hand covers her. "Even if we manage not to die tomorrow, it would still be our last day on this Earth. This reality will never exist"

"I say good radiance"

"There are many things I wish that I would do differently" his other hand goes to her cheek, his thumb strokes her lower lip reverently, "and then there are other things that I hope to God that I still have the courage to do" with that he lowers his mouth to hers as he has wanted to do for four years.

***

"Get the hell away from her!" he sees her fall and the blood frizzes in his veins. A katanna to the guts, he knows what that means, but he refuses to accept it. Lois gets to her first and all that goes in his mind is that this can't be happening. She can't die, he won't allow it.

"The best way to avenge her death is to get that ring" it's the only option. This reality will never exist.

"No, I won't leave her" it's a touching gesture, but this is war. They have a mission to fulfill. He can't afford to lose it, no matter how he feels like.

"She is still alive in the past, Lois. You can save her and make sure this future never happens and you save all of us" She finally lets Chloe go and stands up. "You better get going. Clark's headed to the tower. I'll cover you." She starts running when he hears the distinctive whooshing of super speed behind him. He turns to face hundreds of Kandorians. At least it won't be long till he sees her again one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2: the present so far

Disclaimer: SV does not belong to me.

N/A: thanks for the reviews!

**Anesidora**

_The present_

"And I told you Lois doesn't have that kind of time. You get Doctor White in a helicopter and get him to Gen Met now." He hangs up and is about to call Chloe to let her know when tall and intergalactic walks in."Clark I have three of the country's best neurologists on their way"

"It's too late. Lois is already missing"

"What do you mind she's missing?" what good is it to have a 6'4'' super powered bodyguard if he can't even keep an eye on a comatose girl. "You took her to the hospital. You've been with her all night, Clark"

"I was. I step out to see if you called. When I got back in she was gone. There is nothing in her chart. There is no release and there are no witnesses" and suddenly it clicks. Very few people can get someone to disappear like that.

"Hospital said someone called and requested a copy of Lois' tests results. Emil"

"Why would Emil care about Lois?"

"He wouldn't. Maybe the person he's working for would"

"Chloe" and with that he turns around and super speeds out. Dammit, he knows that look in his face.

"Wait Clark!" he would bet half his fortune that he is going to barge in and say something stupid.

***

When he walks into the Watchtower, Chloe is on the phone and Clark is pacing like a caged animal. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm going to venture a guess say that we still don't know where Lois is" _and that Clark said something stupid_ he finishes in his head

"No unless you count a wrongly accusation of kidnapping" she snarks and he can't help but look with incredulity at Clark who has the grace to look down shamefully. "Apparently having Emil send me copies of my cousin's test results clearly indicates that I would grab her and hide her" she raises an eyebrow at him when Clark looks at him accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at me." He raises both hands in defense. "All I meant was that you probably knew more than us considering you're her next of kin and, you know, Chloe" really he can't be held accountable of how Clark's mind works.

"It doesn't matter." But he knows it does. Clark just casted her in Lex's role, and it hurts her more that she would ever admit. "My contact tells me that Tess has Lois in this location" she brings up a map in the screen. "Clark wait, there is-" Before she can add more, Clark is gone.

"Let me guess, green rocks are involved" he is sure that it is this stupid habit of running unprepared onto every situation thinking that just because he is Clark the world would just bent to his will that would get them all killed.

"Bingo. I'll have Emil meet us there."

***

The scene that meets them at Mercy's newest secret lab is sadly predictable. Emil jumps at the computers, Chloe goes to the bloody body on the floor while he checks on the Ice Bitch. "He is still alive, barely"

"So it's she. We better call an ambulance"

"Already on it. You better ride with Tess, find out what she knows" he nods. Whatever the situation, he knows he can always count on Chloe know what to do. She'll get Lois and Clark back in one piece and figure a way to avoid D-day.

"Keep me posted"

***

There are few places that feel like home for him, but Watchtower is one of them. So much so in fact that he has half his stuff in here and his own drawer in Chloe's desk. He looks up from his files when Clark walks in with a goofy smile on. "You know, for a guy who just got a mount dose of kryptonite you do seem happy"

"Well the sun is shining. Lois is gonna be alright"

"She should be fine. Doctor Emil ran every possible test on her and she is healthy and doesn't remember a thing." Hips swaying, blonde hair shinning like a halo under the sunlight, green leather bringing out those pretty eyes, watching Chloe walk is quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. What? He has always appreciated beauty and grace. He looks down when she gets to their desk and tries to get back to his files, but he can't help but look back at her "Except of course the flowers sent to her hospital room, but who could forget five dozen roses"

"Five dozen roses… wow, that's subtle" next thing you know Boyscout will start writing sonnets.

"Look I really don't get why the two of you are grinning considering the fact that we are all about to die very tragic deaths in the not so distant future" she looks down at him and he grimaces. But that was then and now he won't let that happen.

"That's because if we do something in the present we change all that" finally they are on the same page. It's time to take action.

"Well I vote we take down Zod right now. That way he doesn't have the chance to take the sunshine out of our shoulders" It's the simplest solution really. Eliminate the enemy before he kills us all.

"No. In the future that I saw I tried to fight Zod. All I did was turning him into a more powerful enemy" okay, scratch that about being on the same page. Clark is as always in a completely different book, probably the Disney version of the fairy tales. Crap.

"Clark just because you learned a lesson in teamwork doesn't mean that we have to stop fighting Zod" Most of him is so proud of her for standing up at Clark, but some part of him is sad for how far those two are of being the friends they used to be.

"But going against Zod would only force him to come out with everything he has"

"So, what? You think you two can just hug it out?" he can't hide the incredulity on his voice. This is his plan, really. What the fuck is he smoking?

"When my father said 'save Zod' what I think he meant was 'save Zod from himself' If I can befriend him and show him how good life could be here-

"That would be a mistake. Clark, if Zod gets his solar tower online that gives him all the power in the world and us none, including you." Chloe tries to reason with him, but there are things that seem to be even beyond Watchtower's abilities. "Zod will fly psychopathic circles around you."

"Chloe I've seen what happens when I treat Zod like the enemy. This time I'm going to do things the right way" and with that he walks out. Typical.

"How many times exactly has he tried this oh so brilliant strategy" he looks at her questionably.

"More times that I care to count" she sighs. Disappointment is clear in those green eyes of her.

"And it has worked, how many times exactly?" she raises an eyebrow. "Right, so what's the plan, boss?"

"Boss?" she gives him a half-smile.

"I figure I better start getting used to my new status as your sidekick" she rolls her eyes at his antics, and he smiles.

Chloe types something on her computer and a file of the solar towers comes up in the screen. "I was able to access Tess' files on our red-sun ray towers. I figure we better get a head start on that virus. We might as well make it impossible to get the technology real. Also, I gave a heads up to Lana. If we are going to have superpowered Kandorian army coming after us, we better have a superpowered kryptonite radioactive weapon on our side"

"Let's get to work, then"


End file.
